The Complicated Lives Of Wrestlers
by officialwwefan
Summary: Oh okay. You think being a Professional Wrestler is easy? Ha, well you have no idea. Our lives are just as complicated as the rest of you. We have arguments with loved ones, our lives are filled with secrets, lies, drama.. Everything. It's like living in a TV Show.
1. Chapter 1

**So I honestly just found this on my laptop. I write it last year! I totally forgot about it! xD another script story. I find them easier to write than stories when im rushing :) Enjoy!**

**This chapter, starring...**

_**John Cena**_

_**Kaitlyn**_

_**Eve Torres**_

_**Kelly Kelly**_

**Steve**_** Austin**_

_**Velvet Sky**_

_**Tiffany(Taryn Tarrell)**_

_**Rosa Mendes**_

_**Maria Kanellis**_

_**Randy Orton**_

_**and Jerry Lawler**_

* * *

_-backstage-_

**Maria:** "OH MY FREAKIN GOD KAITLYN! CONGRATS! Have you told anybody yet?"

**Kaitlyn:** "Nope. Only you. Not even John"

**Maria:** "Well here's your chance now.."_ Points at John who is walking their way[looking beyond pissed]_

**Kaitlyn:** *walks up to John* "Hey baby, I have to tell you something!"

**John:** "Not now Kait, I gotta go out there"

**Kaitlyn:** This is important though.."

**John:** "Yeah and so is this.." _His music hits and he walks out to the ring_

**Kaitlyn:** "Oh, fuck you then!" _Kaitlyn shouts annoyed that he wouldn't wait to hear the important news._

**Maria:** "Don't worry honey, he has a lot on his plate also"

* * *

-_catering-_

**Kelly:** "Hey guys, I have an idea"  
**Everyone:** "What?"  
**Kelly**: "WHY DONT WE GO TO IMPACT WRESTLING TONIGHT" _Smiles big_  
**Rosa:** "But I have a match against Layla, speaking of that ... Mine's next"  
**Kelly:** "After your match?"  
**Rosa:** "Ok, I'm down"_ Leaves for her match_  
**Kelly:** "Anybody else?"  
**Eve:** "But Kellz, Vince HATES TNA! So many wrestlers from here have left for TNA Vince has had enough. He said if he ever finds out one of his superstars or divas even step foot into an Impact arena he will fire them and never give them another chance. Is it worth it? I love my job at WWE. im champion! I don't wanna throw it away!"  
**Kelly:** "Please, Eve!" _Puppy dog face_  
**Eve:** "Ok.. I'll go. Only because I can't say no them eyes!"  
**Kelly:** _Smiles_ "Yay! Tiff?"  
**Tiffany:** "Of course I'll go, I love TNA"  
**Kelly:** "Steve? Randy?"  
**Steve**: "Yeah I'll go, but like Eve said, if we get caught, y'all be fired, I know Vince, he's a jackass when it comes to things like that"  
**Girls:** "Ok"  
**Randy:** "I can't tonight sorry guys, im flying home to see my daughter" _Randomly walks away_  
**Kelly:** "Ok.. I'll call my sister and ask if she'll hook us up with tickets and back stage passes"  
**Steve:** "Sister?" S_miles big_  
**Kelly:** Laughs "My sister is Velvet Sky"  
**Steve:** "Wow.. Let the pigeons lose!"  
**Kelly:** "Steve, don't try anything with my sister ok? You're like twice her age"  
**Steve:** _Rolls his eyes_ "Yes, mom"

**Kelly:** _Phones Velvet_

**Velvet**: _Answers_ "Hello?"

**Kelly:** "Hey it's Kelly"

**Velvet:** "Hey sis... What's up?"

**Kelly:** "Nothing much... Could you do me a huge favor?"

**Velvet:** "Shore... What is it?"

**Kelly:** "Get me and my friends back stage passes and tickets to Impact's show tonight?"

**Velvet:** "Shore.. But why do you want to see TNA? You work for the WWE"

**Kelly**: "Vel.. You have a title match tonight... I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**Velvet**: S_miles_ "Thanks girl. So how many tickets and passes?"

**Kelly:** "One second... Steve, Rosa, Eve, Tiffany... 5 please"

**Velvet:** "Done. see you guys tonight!"

**Kelly**: "Ok. Bye, love you"

**Velvet:** "Love you too.." _Hangs up_

**Kelly:** "Done.. So considering Impact's in Jacksonville tonight y'all want to get ready at my house?"

**Eve:** "Yeah shore.."

**Rosa: **"Umhum.."

**Steve:** "I'll pass... I'm fine at my hotel thanks but I'll drive there.. Never trust a woman driver!"

**Girls:** B_itch slap him over the head_

* * *

-_In Ring-_

**John:** Talking to the WWE Universe "and this sunday will not be a normal ma -"

_**KAITLYN'S MUSIC HITS**_

**Kaitlyn:** _Walks out, crowed reacts good_

**John:** _Beyond confused_

**Kaitlyn:** _Enters the ring_

**John:** "Kaitlyn, what are you doing out here?"

**Kaitlyn:** "look I just wanna say to you guys [meaning the WWE Universe] Sorry for coming out but John, you wouldn't speak to be backstage so I thought I would come out and tell you out here.."

**John**: "No, Kait! This can wait till later!"

**Kaitlyn**: "No, it can't!"

**John:** "No, please come on" S_tarts to walk out of the ring_

**Kaitlyn:** "IM PREGNANT!"

_**THE WHOLE ARENA IS SHOCKED**_

**Jerry:** _commentating, joking around_ "I swear Michael it wasnt me!" _Chuckles_

**John:** "What?" _Walks over to her_

**Kaitlyn:** _Smiles_

**John:** _Kisses her_

**-Yawn- I'm so tired! I'll post another chapter tomorrow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter starring...**

_**John Cena**_

_**Tiffany (Taryn Tarrel)**_

_**Sutton Cena(John&Tiffany's daughter, OC)**_

_**A.J. Lee**_

_**Maria Kanellis**_

_**Eve Torres**_

_**Kelly Kelly**_

_**Rosa Mendes**_

_**Zac Mitchelson(Kelly's husband, OC)**_

_**and Steve Austin**_

* * *

_**-**__Diva's LockerRoom-_

**AJ:** _"Ugh I hate these storylines Ria, seriosuly you have no idea! I get called a slut and everything for this!"_

**Maria:** _"Sweetie don't worry, the creative's will see sence soon!"_

**AJ:** _"No they wont! First I was made to kiss Primo, then I had a "crush" on Hornswoggle, then I became a "Crazy Chick" with the punk,Daniel Bryan and Kane storyline.. Then I almost lost my bestfriend by doing the "AJ/Cena Scandal" storyline now it's this stupid storyline with Dolph! I hate this! This isn't what I signed up for"_

**Maria:** _"AJ, trust me... They wont keep this going forever! remember when i first started working here.. I had to play this dumb blonde.."_

**AJ:** _"But Ria... You wrestled... I don't... All I want is to become Divas Champion! not be this slut who kisses left right and center!_"

**Maria:** _"But AJ -"_

**AJ:** _"I gotta go.. Dolph's match is next"_ Sighs _"Cya, Ria" _Leaves

* * *

_-Kelly's House-_

**Eve:** Aplying mascara _"I just cant believe shes pregnant though.."_

**Rosa:** Aaplying lip gloss, atempting to speek whalst doing it _"Me too! i didnt even know her and Cena were even dating!_"

**Eve:** _"Didn't you? They've been dating for like.. 2 months now"_

**Rosa:** _"Oh.. Do you think they will last?"_

**Eve:** _"Ye-"_

**Kelly:** _"-No"_

**Rosa:** _"Really? I think they will.."_

**Kelly:**_ "Well to be honest, John cant keep his dick in his pants! He's cheated on Kaitlyn like 5 times.. And she's forgave him, she looks like a conpleat and utter MUG! Also he can't stay in a relationship! He's been out with almost the entire Woman's Locker Room past and presant.. Me, Eve, Tiff, Torrie, Candice, Mickie, Nikki, Naomi, Tara(Victoria), Ryse, Alicia, Nattie, Maria and so many more! So what makes y'all think this time will be different? ... What's so 'special' about Kaitlyn that will change him? Is it her two toned hair, her botox filled lips?"_

**Rosa:** _"Ok Kell I get it! John gets around!"_

**Eve:** _"Right.."_ Zip's up her boot _"I'm ready"_

**Kelly:** _"Me too"_

**Rosa:** _"I'm not.."_ Aplying mascara

**Eve:** _"Hurry up!"_

**Rosa:** _"Perfection takes time, Eve.."_

_**CAR BEEPS**_

**Kelly:** _"Rosa, get your skinny ass moving!"_

**Rosa:** _"FINE! IM DONE.."_

**Kelly:** In the living room _"Baby were going now.. Bye"_

**Zac:**_ "In that?"_ Laughs _"You look like a hooker!"_

**Kelly:** _"Really?"_

Kelly feels sad. After all that effort she put into her apperance tonight, her husband of

**Zac:** _"Yes.. Go change now!" _He said in a high tone

**Eve:** "_N__o! Kell' you look stunning.. Don't listen to him!"_ Gives him evils

**Zac:** _"Fine then.. Fucking get out of my house"_

**Eve:** _"Gladly"_ Her and Rosa walk off but Kelly stays put

**Rosa:** _"Kell', come on!"_

**Kelly:** _"Guys, I think I should change.."_

**Rosa:** _"No Kell' you look fine he is just an idiot"_ Grabs Kelly's hand and they walk out of the house

* * *

-_In the car-_

**Steve:** _"Let's go girls.. Wait, where is Tiff?"_

**Kelly:** _"She said she would meet us there"_

**Steve:** _"Oh okay.. How come?" _Start's driving

**Rosa:** _"She said she wanted to stay and talk to John about Sutton"_

**Steve:** _"Why would she want to talk to Cena? And who the hell is Sutton?"_

**Eve:** _"Damn, you know nothing do you?"_

**Steve:** _"Apparently not.."_

**Eve:**_ "Well-"_

**Kelly:** _"-I'll talk.. Eve goes into to much detail, it's just blah blah blah with her!"_

**Eve:** _"Ok.. That didnt hurt"_ Offended

**Kelly:** _"Anyway, well John and Tiffany went out years ago, Tiff got knocked up, had a girl and split up"_ Says really fast

**Steve:** _"Um.. Repeat that please, and in English this time!"_

**Rosa:** _"Ugh i'll say it, and i'll make sence.."_

**Kelly:** _"Wow.. That hurt Rosa"_ Touches her heart with a sad face(sarcastic)

**Rosa:** _"So John and Taryn(Tiffany) met when they were working at McDonalds. they started dating, about and month into theyre relationship Tiffany got pregnant, with a girl who they named Sutton Amelia Cena, they split up when Sutton went to summer camp when she was 11. they devorced and Tiff got full custody of Sutton. now John only sees Sutton about 2 times a year because of work but he does pay child surport for her"_

**Steve:**_ "Oh.." _Taking in all the infomation

**Eve:** Looks at Kelly _"And you say I go into to much detail.."_

**Kelly:** _"Oh yeah Steve.. My sister may act alittle fangirlish towards you, you were her favorite growing up and yeah.."_

**Steve:** _"What can I say.. Bitches love me"_

**Girls:** Giggles


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiffany:** _*walking to the parking lot.. its very dark and late. She had some stuff to dort out*_

**John:** _***runs up to her and taps her on the sholder***_

**Tiffany**:_ *screams and turns around quickly* "oh my gosh! John you scared me"_

**John:** _"sorry but Vince wants to see you in his office, id hurry if i was you because he is pissed off"_

**Tiffany**: _"oh okay thanks.. by the way i was looking for you earlyer when everybody had gone.. i just wanted to talk to you about when the next time you would see Sutton, she misses you"_

**John:** _"aw i miss her to, im not doing anything tonight, how about i come over tonight?"_

**Tiffany**:_ "great" *forgetting about TNA* , "she will freak! oh yeah congratulations for you and Kaitlyn! i know you guys are gonna be great parents! but i need to ask you one thing"_

**John**: _"thanks Tiff.. and what?"_

**Tiffany:**_ "please stay in Sutton's life! dont forget about her when the baby comes!"_

**John**:_ "i promise i wont, *smiles* im glad we stayed friends"_

**Tiffany**:_ "same here! well bye" *runs off to Vince's office*_

**John**: "_GOOD LUCK!" *thinks:'cause youre gonna need it!*_

* * *

**_VINCES OFFICE_**

**Tiffany**: _*knocks on his office door*_

**Vince**: _"come in!"_

**Tiffany**: _*walks in* "you wanted to see me, Sir?"_

**Vince**: _"yes.. Taryn.."_

**Tiffany**:_ "you can call me Tiffany if you want, considering you have me that name"_

**Vince**: _"... Taryn, so do you know why your here?"_

**Tiffany**: _*shakes her head no*_

**Vince**: _"well ill tell you... i saw your tweet that your going to Impact Wrestling tonight... no your not"_

**Tiffany**: _*confussed* "yes i am"_

**Vince**: _"NO your not"_

**Tiffany**: _"why cant i? is it because TNA is WWE's rival?"_

**Vince**: _*angry, slams his hands on the desk* "NO nothing is conpaired to this company!" *takes deep breaths* "if i let you go now will you still go to there tonight?"_

**Tiffany**: _*nods her head yes*_

**Vince**: _"okay.. Miss Taryn Tarrell i from here on relieve you of your dulies here at World Wrestling Entertainment -"_

**Tiffany**: _"wait no no please! i wont go tonight i swear!"_

**Vince**: _"- please do not contact me or this company again, a check will be sent to your adress with the money you have gotten from this within 5 working days"_

**Tiffany**: _"Mr. McMahon please! i have a daughter! please dont do this"_

**Vince**: _"Miss Tarrell the door is right there, use it or i have security escort you out of the building"_

**Tiffany**: _*runs out crying*_

XXX

**John**: _*sat on one of the boxes backstage, on twitter when he hears crying coming from the Divas LockerRoom* *thinks: the fuck.. havent the girls left already?* *knocks on the lockerroom door*_

NO AWNSER

**John**: _*Walks in anyway and sees Tiffany in the fetal position, crying* "Tiff?" *sits next to her* "whats wrong?"_

**Tiffany**: "_Vince fired me!"_

**John**:_ "aww, why?"_

**Tiffany: **_*sighs* "because he found out tonight i was going to a TNA event.."_

**John: **_"ohh... anyway. come on lets get you home, yeah?"_

**Tiffany: **_*nods* "thank you, John. for everything"_

**John: **_*smiles*_

**Sorry this was extramly rushed. :l**


End file.
